Panta Rhei
by sleepyowlet
Summary: Hercules broke the deal he made with Hades when he left the Underworld. So Hades is fully within his rights to take Meg back, isn't he? Decided to continue anyway for now. Sheesh.
1. Chapter 1 Three Little Mounds

Title: Panta Rhei

Author: owlet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The film "Hercules" belongs to Disney ™. I'm only having fun and make no money with this.

Notes: You can have lots of fun watching Disney's "Hercules" - if you have absolutely no knowledge of Greek mythology. Or if you're able to switch off that nagging voice in your head that will run a constant indignant commentary of corrections. I managed to do that the second time I've watched the film – and found that I liked it.

Two things kept nagging me, though.

First: Hercules made a deal with Hades that if he stays, Megara can go (if he can reach her). Now, I think that deal is no longer valid, since Herc didn't stay – Hades would be completely within his rights to take her back. The only thing that keeps him from doing that is his fear of getting his ass kicked by Herc again. So what would happen if that protection would be withdrawn?

Because Second: a few years into the blissful marriage (in the original myth) Herc goes ballistic (because Hera is a vindictive bitch again who takes out her frustrations on people unable to defend themselves instead of getting even with Zeus – she makes Herc mad for a short time) and kills his children (and according to later authors Meg too) and then starts the twelve labours. Hm. In those versions where Meg survives, she's given to Iolaos in marriage (what she had to say about that no one knows), but in the Disney-verse?

And suddenly, there was a little plot-bunny with lavender eyes and a mouth full of fangs sitting in my lap; it grinned at me and said, "Going once, going twice..."

No Persephone in my story; Quantum Witch did that better than I ever could. Go and read "Hope Springs Eternal", it's one of the best I've ever read.

The title is an Ancient Greek phrase that means "Everything is flowing/ in a state of flux." As in: you can never swim in the same river twice.

I hate Greek/Roman mix-ups. Gods will be called by their Greek names, only Hercules will be Hercules because that's (unfortunately) the title of the film. I was shortly thinking about the option of Romanising everyone – but then Hades would be Pluto and that just creates major WRONGNESS in the Disney-verse :)

Oh yeah, not betaed yet and I'm not a native speaker, so I guess I really need someone to go over this. Any takers?

Panta Rhei

by owlet

Chapter 1 – Three Little Mounds

Megara felt numb. There were no tears any more that she could shed, so the heavens cried in her stead as she knelt beside the graves of her children. She was the only one left, as the other mourners had gone home after the burial. Some had tried to get her to leave with them, but she had screamed and lashed out against anyone who tried to take her away from her children.

They didn't understand, nobody could, except maybe Hercules, and he was the one who had killed their little ones in a fit of madness.

Her two sons, aged seven and five – Andrastos with her nut brown hair and his father's sunny disposition and Aristaeus with daddies golden locks, her quick wit and sly sense of humour. Her little daughter Chloe who had been the last to join the family one year later. She was a bright little child who'd had her father firmly wrapped around her little finger – until he had thrust his sword between her ribs, crushing delicate bone, driving her gentle little soul from this world.

And Megara knew the place very well, the place her children were now. She had spent years there after all, serving it's master because of a very foolish deal she'd once made with him. Hades, the name of both the realm and the lord. He was maybe not the mightiest of gods, but easily the most feared. His name was rarely uttered for fear of summoning him; he was the one nobody could escape, except the gods, who were immortal. But he'd turned one into a human once already – who knew if he wouldn't do it again. So yes, even the gods feared him.

And the underworld itself? A dismal place, dank and spooky in eternal twilight, with demons and monsters and who knew what else (she had never felt the need to explore the place herself) – she shuddered at the thought of her children trapped there without somebody to watch over them, to comfort them in the dark. It shouldn't be that way, Megara thought, it just wasn't natural that children had to die before their parents. Hercules had flown off on his winged horse in horror and self loathing, so she was now alone, only his parents offered her the support they could at their advanced ages. Amphitryon and Alkmene had been fading fast since the death of their grandchildren. It simply broke their hearts that their beloved son had been capable of such a deed; Meg had overheard them more than once muttering to each other that they wished they hadn't lived to see this tragedy.

And she? She knelt in the dirt, clawing at the soft soil covering her daughters grave and cursed whoever was responsible for her husbands madness.

Was he even her husband any longer? He'd left without saying anything, unable to face her.

Suddenly there was a smell in the air that she knew very well. She opened her eyes and saw tendrils of smoke sliding languorously across the earth in a movement that had nothing to do with the wind.

Meg sat back on her heels and turned her head to the right, staring in terror at the fanged grin of the lord of the dead himself, who was hunched in a crouch next to her.

"Hello, my little Nut-Meg. How have you been?"

He looked like he always had, a dark Chiton that fell to his feet unbelted and an even darker Himation held by a death-head pin on his right shoulder. His skin was ashen and the blue flame that was his hair was a little diminished in the persistent drizzle of this miserable day. Meg forced herself to meet his bright yellow eyes.

"What do you want?"

"Aw, Meg. I'm hurt; can't an old friend come by and say hello from time to time?"

A spark of her old belligerent nature returned at that comment.

"An old friend? Sure. But though you may be old, you're certainly no friend," she growled at him.

Hades wagged his finger at her.

"Careful, careful, little Nut-Meg – you might offend me if you continue like that," he singsonged.

"And I would care because?"

"Oh, let's see... because Wonder-breath broke the deal, didn't stay behind... so you, my flower, are still mine. Well, as things were 'till now I couldn't come to collect you, but with your loving husband out of the picture, I'm free to take what's rightfully mine," he said with a grin, slipping his arm around her shoulders, pulling her with him as he stood.

Meg felt as if the bottom had dropped out of her stomach.

"What?"

"Oh yes, and then there's the little ones to think of, no? Thanks to your beloved Hercules I have them too, whatever shall I do with the little tykes? Hm, the vortex of fire comes to mind..."

Megara pushed him away hard, stumbling backwards since he was immovable.

"Don't you dare to hurt them," she snarled at him, baring her teeth like a wild animal.

"Temper, temper Meg. Well, since I'm feeling very generous at the moment, I've decided to take you back, even though you haven't exactly been trustworthy in the past. I will even let you see your children from time to time."

He drew her near again gripping the back of her neck with one hand and moved his head so his lips slightly brushed her ear as he spoke, "But don't even think of ever crossing me again, my little dove, because the consequences would be dire and there won't be a hero to rescue you – not this time."

Meg stared over his shoulder wide eyed and trembling, her gaze completely unfocussed. He'd always been scary (she'd gotten used to that eventually) and he'd always been touchy-feely (she'd never really gotten used to that), but this was so much worse than anything he'd done before. She had been able to hold her own against him (well, sort of), when the only thing he could threaten her with was harm to her person, because she'd been so dead inside that she hadn't really cared. He had never had the leverage to really make her grovel at his feet like Pain and Panic did.

Oh boy, did he ever have that leverage now. And he was right; nobody would try to save her. Her parents were dead (oh had their shadows berated her when they'd found out what she'd done) her father in law was in no shape to rescue anyone and Phil was back on his island happily chasing Nymphs. Her social life – hell, wives of wealthy men didn't have social lives. It just wasn't done. Besides, she and Hercules had been so wrapped up in each other, that she simply didn't have the time to make friends.

And the gods simply wouldn't care, now that her children were dead. Her only function in their eyes had been bearing heirs for their precious hero. Now that she didn't have that function any more, she was worthless to them. No, the Olympians wouldn't lift a finger.

Hades withdrew a little to look at her face.

"What's the matter, Meg? No protest, no smart reply? I must have really scared you then,"

"Yes," Meg replied, "you really scared me. Satisfied?"

"Very," he purred, "But now it's time to leave this dismal place and go to … an even more dismal place, I'm afraid."

Meg took a deep breath.

"Wait."

"What for?"

"Why? What would I be good for? What do you want with me?"

He looked her over with an indulgent expression on his long face.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."

Meg closed her eyes as he poofed them to his realm; she had found out in the past that the experience wasn't half as nauseating when she didn't look. Only when she felt solid floor beneath her feet again her eyes flew back open.

Everything looked as it always had. The high, vaulted ceiling of the cave vanishing in the darkness, the river that carried lost souls faintly illuminating a boat and its ferryman.

Wordlessly she followed Hades aboard and tried not to think about falling in.

"Why have you decided to, as you put it, take me back," she asked softly, mostly only to get her mind away from that.

Hades looked at her over his shoulder.

"Pure goodness of my heart, my little Nut-Meg, pure goodness of my heart."

Megara frowned at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Think, Meg. What would you have done with your life? No living relatives, no husband – how would you have lived? I really don't think anyone would marry you after the recent debacle, babe, people can be so superstitious... would you have become a Hetaira? Porne even? What else would you have done other to share that lovely body with the world? Speaking of; got a little on the porky side of things, did ya?"

"You try having three babies without gaining a little weight," she muttered, focussing on his last remark. No, she hadn't thought about her future at all in the last few days. Her life had come to a screeching halt, all time seemingly standing still, endless hours filled with agony. She supposed she looked a little worse for the wear – eyes red, face bloated from endless crying, her once glorious hair unkempt and her dress stained with dirt. What would she have done? She hated to admit it and it smarted quite a bit, but he had a point. A woman had only those options: daughter, wife, mother, whore.

She sighed. Hercules had never treated her like an inferior being, but Meg knew that this was the exception to the rule. So did it matter that she was Hades' slave again? If it wasn't him, it would have been someone else sooner or later; and Hades had always liked to tease and torment her, but there was a certain boundary that he had never crossed. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad? She had enjoyed a certain amount of freedom and sometimes she had even joked with him.

And she'd see her children again.

The boat bumped into the little pier at foot of a huge staircase. The lord of the dead disembarked and held out a hand for Meg. She took it and let herself be helped out of the boat. She already knew the way, had walked it many times before. The main hall looked the same too, a throne, the table with the map and the figurines, the skeletal feel of the architecture.

"Well, I hope you remember the way to your room. Clean up, get some sleep, then come back here."

Megara nodded and took the only other exit that led deep into the bowels of the palace. She passed shadows on her way doing this and that – Hades could awaken the usually dormant vestiges of human lives and set them to do tasks for him, washing, cleaning, cooking, whatever came to mind, but only in the boundaries of the underworld itself – it was his job after all to make sure they didn't leave except to be reborn.

Her room was small, dark and seemingly untouched. She had spent many nights asleep in this very bed, had folded her dresses in the trunk that sat in one corner, had washed herself in the ceramic bowl that stood next to a large jug on a little table that also held small containers with oils and make-up in sombre colours that she preferred. A bronze mirror and two combs completed the ensemble. Everything was right as she'd left it.

She smelt the water in the jug and was surprised to find that it was fresh. After filling her washing bowl she hunted around for her sponge. She found a new one in the trunk on top of her Chitons. Proceeding to wash herself from head to toe (she discovered with some embarrassment that she smelled rather rank) she did her hair last, it wasn't easy but she managed to do it – after all she'd had years of practice. She had to ask the shadows to bring out the dirty water four times before she was done.

She dried off on a towel a shadow had brought her and took a Chiton out of her trunk. It was fortunate that these things were pretty much a one size fits all article of clothing – Hades had been right; she had filled out quite a bit. She liked it though, it made her feel like a woman instead of a girl, and it reminded her of being a mother.

With that thought she curled up on the bed and cried herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows Of Things That Were

Title: Panta Rhei

Author: owlet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The film "Hercules" belongs to Disney™. I'm only having fun and make no money with this.

A.N.: The Gopher-Guts-Song. Sorry. Couldn't resist. It just seemed so fitting with Hades liking to eat icky things and all...

Panta Rhei

by owlet

Chapter 2 – Shadows Of Things That Were

Megara woke up some time later feeling disoriented. She sat in her bed, blinking, until the memories of the last day came back to her. She sighed, got up and washed her face, dressing mechanically. When she was ready to face the day (or night, there was no way to tell down here) she made her way to the throne room.

The map and the figurines were gone from the table, instead there was some food arranged on it on one end. Hades sat in a relaxed pose at the other end of the table, a bowl of worms in one hand.

Megara remembered how grossed out she had been the first few times she'd seen him suck in worms like noodles. He was a god, so he existed on Nectar and Ambrosia – she was pretty sure he gained no nourishment from worms, probably only ate them for the taste and the shock-value.

"Good morning, Meg. Have some breakfast," he greeted her.

"Morning," she mumbled in response.

Her meal consisted of bread, cheese, olives and fruit, accompanied by milk. She hesitated for a moment before taking the first bite, having no appetite at all. But once she had swallowed, the most ravenous hunger awoke inside her and she ate with gusto – for the first time in two days.

"So you still like the same things for breakfast?"

Meg froze, then nodded, chewing slowly. He remembered? Of course he did. Duh. Godhood came with perfect memory after all, among other things. What surprised her was that he had cared to find out her likes and dislikes during her time as his servant. Meg finished her meal and looked at Hades apprehensively.

"So … what do you want me to do today? Are you planning another uprising? Need some allies, perhaps?"

He shook his head.

"No, not at the moment. I'd better leave things be right now, you know, strengthening the home-front and all that. That's where you come in, actually; you are going to help me manage things down here."

Meg blinked.

"Oh. How?"

Hades shrugged.

"Right now I'm doing both, running the palace and running the underworld. I thought I'd let you do the palace. Organizing the shadows working here. You were head of a household when you were married, so I think you'll be just fine. Redecorate, if you must.. This place has been a bachelor's pad for too long."

There was something ominous about that last sentence, something about the slight upturn of his lips that disturbed her a little, but Meg couldn't put her finger on it.

"Do I have the authority?"

Hades shrugged.

"You do now. Just hold the pink and the frills, okay," he said with a wry grin.

Meg rolled her eyes and snorted, then bit her lip.

"You … you said I could see my children."

"I did, didn't I? Yes you may see them. Now, if you want to ... I have Pain and Panic watching them."

Megara stared at him in horror.

"You what? How could you?"

Hades made a big show out of sighing and ruefully shaking his head.

"Yes, I know. Terribly cruel of me to do that to them. But they had it coming, believe me. When Wonder-breath threw me into the river it took me ages to get back out and it took three days until my hair came back on. But now I think its time to rescue my two idiotic minions."

"Rescue your minions? And what about my children," Meg asked with that special brand of indignation that only mothers can muster.

Hades leant back in his chair, folding his hands behind his head.

"Oh, it's not as if they can be harmed, being already dead and all. The difficult thing is to keep them from making mischief – those boys have your brain and their father's brawn; Pain and Panic were doomed from the start. And I must say, your daughter is a girl after my own heart. Pretty, smart, manipulative, cunning, downright devious, actually..."

Meg blinked rapidly, taking a moment to sort the insults from the compliments.

"Oh. Well, lets go then."

Hades led her through the twisting corridors of his home until he stopped and carefully opened a door.

Meg got on her tip-toes to look over his shoulder. She gasped at the sight that met her eyes and she lost her balance and keeled into Hades, who absent-mindedly steadied her with an arm around her waist, and together they watched the scene that unfolded itself in front of their eyes.

Pain and Panic had morphed into miniature versions of two of the titans, roaring and stomping around fiercely. Meg's oldest threw various small objects at them ("Eat my thunderbolts, Titans, nobody messes with the mighty Zeus") while her younger son had taken on his father's role and brandished a toy-sword. Chloe had a pot on her head and fought too, clearly pretending to be Athena. The room was a mess, but everyone seemed to have a good time, even the two little demons.

Hades moved to step into the room, but Meg stopped him with a hand on his chest.

"No," she whispered, "let's just watch for a while."

Surprisingly he did as she had asked.

With a dramatic wobble, one of the "Titans" keeled over and "died", soon followed by the other, and the children rejoiced in their victory.

Then Chloe took the pot off her head and lay down on the floor. Panic morphed into Pegasus and Pain into Phil. They acted out her dying scene("Just lay down and close your eyes, Chloe.") and the real Meg grimaced as she remembered the moment. Then came the confrontation with Hades (her eldest taking on the role and doing a fairly good impression of the Lord of the Dead that had Meg convulsing with silent laughter) after which Pain and Panic changed back into themselves delivering the "if is good" dialogue, during which they spotted their audience.

The demons shrieked in unison horror while the children just grinned sheepishly at the god standing in their doorway with his arm around their...

"Mom!"

Suddenly Meg had her arms full of children, her children, even if they were no longer warm and smelled of honey.

"Andrastos, Aristhaeus, my little Chloe. Oh my babies..."

She tried to hold back her tears, not wanting to cry in front of Hades, but it was no use. Her children were back in her arms, but only as shadows of the Underworld – they would never grow, never have children of their own. She was torn between joy and sorrow.

Hades in the meantime glared at his two minions, who were sitting on the floor anxiously clutching their tails.

"If is good?"

He looked just about ready to explode, skin flushed and the flames on his head (and now shoulders) burning an angry red. Meg gathered her children and moved away slowly, wanting to bring them out of harm's way.

"Sorry," Panic squeaked and was rewarded with a fireball. The imps fled down the corridor, trying to evade the flaming missiles that Hades sent after them.

Meg was surprised that her children didn't even raise an eyebrow, but her heart almost stopped with fright as her daughter raced up to Hades and hugged his leg. He'd blast her for sure!

He didn't.

He simply picked her up and grinned at her.

"Well, hello. How is my favourite little girl today?"

"I'm fine, Mr. Hades. Thank you for bringing our mommy."

"Well, I said I would. Catching flies, Meg?"

Megara closed her mouth and swallowed.

"You … you took care of them? And they trust you after one day?"

Hades sat down the little girl he was holding and addressed all three children.

"Why don't you go to the kitchens and have a snack? You must be pretty hungry after all that Gods and Titans stuff."

The children went to hug their mother and ran off shouting excitedly, planning new games that involved a certain pair of minions. Hades turned back to Megara and if she wouldn't have known better, she would have said he looked sheepish.

"Oh, they've known me for quite some time. I've been, you know, around."

"WHAT?"

Hades shrugged.

"Well, yeah. Came to visit them just like the others. I am their grand-uncle after all - tried to think of them as your brood, not Wonder breath's Took a liking to them; didn't think I would, but did, even if they like blowing my hair out. Didn't you ever wonder who taught them the Gopher-Guts-Song? And they take more after you than their father. Then suddenly – poof! They're in my realm all pearly white and see through. I must say I was rather shocked when they told me just who did it. I made them forget that nasty episode, by the way. Few drops of Lethe and no more memory of daddy dearest turning them into shish-kebab."

"Oh," was all Meg managed to say to that. The thought that Hades had been anywhere near her children made her stomach do flip-flops. And that he would care about their physical and psychic well-being simply boggled her mind. He never did anything without an ulterior motive; what could it be this time? What did he need her for?

"You said something earlier, something about your palace having been a bachelor's pad for too long … are you planning to look for a wife?"

"Wow, Meg, that was really random. I don't need to look, I've already found the one I want."

Meg raised an eyebrow.

"Does she agree? Or actually know?"

Hades grinned and rubbed his hands.

"Not yet, but I'd like to be prepared. Never hurts to be, you know. And I really want her to like it here, I want this place perfect for her; at least as perfect as it gets."

"I see. And that is my task then, to get your palace ready for your mystery-girl. Will you at least tell me who it is? How can I be sure that she'll like what I'll do, if I know nothing about her," Meg asked. _Hades_ wanted to marry. Hades wanted to _marry_. Inconceivable.

"No, not gonna tell you. The last thing I need is you sneaking off to warn her or something. Can't really say anything against your taste, Meg, except perhaps in guys. Just do what you think is right, it'll be fine. I want my home to become a place where a woman can feel comfortable."

Megara looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Uh, right. Whatever you say. I'll go have a look what needs to be done then," Megara suggested, eager to leave his presence.

"That's my little Nut-Meg, always eager to please. If you need anything, come find me. I know you can't stay away from me for long," he said with a lascivious grin.

"In your dreams maybe," Meg answered with a frown and started down the hall. She wasn't sure, but she thought she heard Hades quietly say, "Always, my little Nut-Meg, always."

She shuddered and walked a little faster.

Meg knew her way around the palace and had soon rounded up what counted as higher level staff down here. She listened as the cook and the steward gave their reports and familiarised herself with the duty-roster, making adjustments here and there. Then she went to inspect each and every room of the palace. Most of the rooms were closed off, derelict and dusty.

"I need about thirty more souls to clean up here," the steward told her, "after everything is done the number can be reduced by half again, but right now I need them."

That could pose a little problem, because awakened shadows that walked and talked needed to sustain themselves on food grown here in the underworld; but the cook quickly told her that they could well feed the additional workers.

"I see," Meg said thoughtfully, she'd have to ask Hades about that; he was the only one after all who could animate the shadows. They needed the servants the steward had asked for as well as some craftsmen. Parts of the palace were in disrepair and Megara intended to make things as splendid as she was able – she wanted to stay on Hades' good side this time for her children's sake.

She found Hades in the throne-room brooding over a map. Clearing her throat to announce her presence Meg cautiously moved closer.

Hades looked up.

"Hm?"

"I … I spoke with your staff and had a look around. I have them compiling a list of things we need, and they also asked for thirty additional shadows to help with the clean-up. Oh, and a few artisans."

"I see. Very well, you will have them by tomorrow. Anything else?"

"No, not right now. I'll give you the list as soon as it's done."

Hades moved a figure on the map.

"Yes, yes, you do that," he muttered absent-mindedly.


	3. Chapter 3 Can Of Worms

Title: Panta Rhei

Author: owlet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The film "Hercules" belongs to Disney™. I'm only having fun and make no money with this.

A.N.: Sorry. It took me a while due to an injury of my right hand – but I can type again now and I'll get rid of the needlework on Tuesday. Yay!

Panta Rhei

by owlet

Chapter 3 – Can Of Worms

The children were out walking the dog (they just loved Cerberus) and Meg sat in her room brooding a few days later. Things just didn't add up. Hades was keeping something from her and not just the identity of the mysterious bride. He didn't act like he was in love with anyone; he was his usual cantankerous self. No silly grin (now that would be scary), no staring into space, no mellowing of his moods – everything was as usual.

So maybe he wanted to marry for other reasons. Not unusual for mortals, but gods? They could do as they pleased and she could think of any god who didn't love his wife – at least at first.

So … maybe a goddess that would somehow benefit him. Megara went through the single goddesses in her head. Athena? The Eternal Virgin thing. Artemis Deto. Iris? What use would rainbows be to him? No. Eris? Discord might have its uses, but Meg knew he couldn't stomach this particular goddess. Kore? Springtime and flowers? Puh-lease. Eos? The morning sun? Nah, not the goddess that needed a new lover each night (1). Hecate? No, there would be no need for a makeover. Nike? The goddess of victory. Of course. With her at his side he surely wouldn't fail in his next try to take over the cosmos. That had to be it.

Meg shook her head. It was always the same. Was he even capable of something like being in love? She doubted it.

The steward summoned her a little while later, the artisans had completed their final drafts for the makeover. Meg went through them, made a few suggestions of her own and sent the shadows to work.

They obeyed without question and Meg decided to go and look for her children. As she wandered along the banks of the river Styx something extremely fast and violently blue zipped past her, whirled around and stopped right in front of her.

"Meg? Is that you?"

Megara smiled sadly at the god of messengers, travellers and thieves.

"Yes, Hermes, it's me. How is the world above?"

"Hercules has been searching for you ever since you vanished. He had everybody looking, poor boy is heartbroken... how come you're here? Has Hades abducted you? We'll have you out in no time, promise."

Meg sighed and shook her head.

"No. I'm not here against my will, not exactly. Hades and I just struck a bargain; I serve him as I did before and he lets me see my children."

Hermes just stared at her.

"But … but Hercules needs you! He's beside himself with pain – and we both know that it wasn't his fault."

Meg pressed her lips together angrily. It was always about their precious Hercules, wasn't it? Nobody ever stopped to consider how she might be feeling about things.

"I'm sorry, Hermes. I can't face him, I just can't. Every time I close my eyes I see my children on the floor covered in their blood and my husband standing above them with his sword. The man I loved killed our children, Hermes. I know he didn't know what he was doing, but that doesn't change the fact. How can I ever trust him again with my life? With that of a child?"

"So you hide down here."

Megara shrugged.

"Not that I ever had a choice. Hades held me to a deal that Hercules made with him. I go, Hercules stays. He went away so Hades was fully within his rights to drag me back here. But I don't mind. I can be with my children."

"Fine. I guess nobody can blame you for wanting to get away from it all... fine, I won't interfere. I'll let him know you're safe, but not where you are."

"Yes, thank you Hermes," Meg said with a relieved smile.

Hermes gave her a wave and continued on to the palace. Meg's eyes followed the blue streak fondly; he had always been one of the more level-headed gods and a decent guy all around.

"I'm surprised that you didn't beg him to rescue you."

Meg whirled around to face Hades, who melted out of the shadows and stepped closer.

"As I told him, you've got my children."

He drifted even closer and took her chin between thumb and index-finger.

"And that's the only reason?"

Oh great, he felt like teasing her again. Megara batted his hand away.

"Cut it out. Yes of course that's the only reason. What else is there to miss? The scenery? The harpies," she forced herself to look into his yellow eyes, "you?"

"Ouch. Haven't you missed me just a little, my sweet?"

Meg snorted inelegantly.

"Missed you? No. I was quite glad to be rid of your oh so charming company."

Hades grinned at her.

"At least you've admitted that I'm charming."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Ah yes, of course. Well, would love to continue this thrilling conversation, but I think I've kept Hermes waiting long enough."

He was gone with a poof and Meg shook her head. What was he playing at? When she had served him before, he had never came on to her that strongly. Get the goddess and a little mortal plaything on the side? Very possible, his brother did it too after all.

Gods. Sometimes Meg wondered if the world wouldn't be better off without them.

Cerberus bounded up to her, one of her children on every head.

"Hi mom!"

Meg smiled at her little ones.

"Having fun?"

"Yes," Chloe chirped at her, "Mr. Hades promised that we can play with Pain and Panic later."

Meg laughed.

"You do that."

The children cheered and urged the three-headed dog to walk towards the palace. Meg sighed and followed slowly. _Focus,_ she thought, _think about your goals. Keep close to your children, get the palace ready, keep Hades off your back._

She found the Lord of the Dead moping on his throne. Meg stopped in her tracks and looked at him, biting her lip. Should she ask? Maybe it was something amusing, something she could snicker about later.

That would be petty.

It was astonishing how quickly she fell back into old patterns – there had been a time when she had lived for those rare moments when somebody had managed to pull one over him. She had been bitter, vengeful and sarcastic until a certain hero had bounded into her life with all the enthusiasm and complete lack of grace of a puppy dog. He had been kind and trusting and downright sweet – it reminded her of how she'd been before the whole debacle with the man she had literally given her life for; a man she still didn't think of by name, who would always be That Jerk to her.

She had reclaimed that loving, giving part of her personality. Was it leaving her again? Would she again find joy in the suffering of another being, even if it was Hades? Slightly ashamed of herself she continued to the way down when Hades spoke.

"Another gathering on Olympus. Zeus wants our input on how to deal with the situation of your husband – or is it ex-husband now?"

Megara ambled over to the Table and leant against it. She wouldn't let him get to her; not this time.

"Shouldn't you be happy about being able to gloat about his misfortune? That he's going to be punished?"

"If only. They'll let him off with a slap to his wrist, no doubt. He is their golden boy, you know; he can do no wrong. And I'm going to have to bear everyone clucking over him, the poor darling."

Meg shook her head.

"It wasn't his fault, someone cursed him with madness."

It hit her at that exact moment. Of course, it made perfect sense.

"It was you, wasn't it," she asked quietly without looking at him.

"Why would you think that," Hades asked, sounding shocked, but one never really knew with him.

"Well, he foiled all your plans, so you must have thought about having your revenge. You wanted to take everything from him that he loved, his children, me... but you couldn't touch him directly, so you had someone curse him."

He appeared next to her.

"You know when it happened I really wished I'd have thought of that. A perfect plan, simple yet elegant. But it wasn't me, Meg."

Megara moved away a little, not believing one word.

"Oh really. This reeks of you. You had the means and the motive, and you got someone else to do the dirty work for you. A classic Hades," she spat at him.

"I told you, I didn't do it," he roared flaring up in bright red flames.

"Who else would have? He's got no enemies but you! It would be really difficult to figure out the other way around because I can't think of one single soul that doesn't want to get rid of you," Meg screamed up at him.

Hades simply stared at her.

"Yes," he whispered slowly, "that's it, Meg."

Megara blinked confusedly. She'd never get used to how quickly he changed gears sometimes.

"I know I didn't do it. But you are right, this does look like something I'd do, doesn't it? Someone wanted everyone to suspect me, and I bet that's why Zeus ordered me up to Olympus – he's going to pin this unfortunate incident on me..."

"So you're saying someone framed you," Meg said sceptically.

"Yes, that's what I'm saying."

Megara shook her head.

"I still don't believe you."

Hades took one of her hands into both of his and looked at her soulfully – well, at least as soulfully as someone with a face like his could manage to look.

"I wouldn't have, my little Nut-Meg."

"Why?"

"Because it would have caused you to hate me. Yes, I missed you and I wanted you back, but to hurt you or your children would have defeated the purpose."

Meg snatched her hand back.

"What purpose," she asked narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Er..."

"Well?"

"Meg..."

Megara exploded.

"To get me into your bed perhaps? Did you really think I'd be stupid enough to get involved on any personal level with someone like you? Did you think that once you manage to drag me back here,I'd just lie back and spread my legs for you like a hmpf..."

She found herself wrapped in that damnable smoke of his, one tendril wedged between her teeth.

"Calm down and stop screaming like one of my Harpies. No, I wouldn't kick you out of my bedroom, but getting you there isn't one of my priorities. I missed you because I don't really have anyone to talk to down here and believe it or not, I like to have some intelligent conversation now and then. Besides, you were pretty useful back in the day. And now you'd better start showing some respect or it's a trip to the Styx for you, my sweet. Got it?"

Meg nodded wide-eyed. He'd done that to her once before after she had really made him angry. She didn't have any fond memories of that experience, of ageing decades within seconds, the pure agony of it. Hades released her with a snap of his fingers and she sank to her knees feeling light-headed. Her eyes were screwed shut now and she simply wanted to sink through the floor and disappear. Or crawl into the darkest corner of the underworld that she could find.

"Here's what we'll do. I go up to Olympus for that damnable meeting and try to fast-talk my way out of this. You know your way around here – try to make a few discrete inquiries about the death of your children. Nobody would find it strange if you did."

Meg nodded, still too mortified to meet his eyes, got back on her feet and fled to the sanctuary of her room.

(1) Eos was said to be responsible for young men ejaculating in their sleep. If it happened, they'd been her lover for the night. Boy, what a sex drive!


	4. Chapter 4 Hostile Takeover

Title: Panta Rhei

Author: owlet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The film "Hercules" belongs to Disney™. I'm only having fun and make no money with this.

A.N.: A short transitory one. Featuring an expositional Deus ex Machina. I usually hate those, but well, ack. I still don't have an English speaking beta – so I guess, I'll have to muddle through without one. But I sure am a little disappointed with the the community.

Panta Rhei

by owlet

Chapter 4 – Hostile Takeover

Only hours after Hades had left for Olympus, his faithful minions appeared in the kitchen, screaming bloody murder.

"The gods imprisoned Hades! Hecate is taking over! You've got to help us!"

Meg stared at them nonplussed.

"And that's a bad thing because?"

Panic grabbed the hem of Megara's chiton beseechingly.

"Because she's worse! Please, please, please," he sobbed.

"If you blow your nose in that, I'll kick you into next Thursday."

Panic quickly took a step back.

The door opened again, and two winged dogs strode in, followed by a woman surrounded by a blue glow.

"All in one place, how convenient. You two, you're fired. And you," the woman looked at Meg, "you can leave. I'm giving you your freedom back, go back to the world of the living."

Megara swallowed.

"But … what about my children?"

Hecate (Meg assumed that's who the woman was) waved her right hand dismissively.

"I returned them to the river, they are no longer your concern. Now leave my realm."

Meg hurried into her room to pack a few things, followed by Pain and Panic. Maybe they were right, this Hecate might be worse than Hades. He at least had some human traits (jealousy, a short fuse and pettiness to name a few) but Hecate was just … cold. But maybe that was because she simply knew Hades better, Meg thought, to someone who didn't know either of them, they'd probably seem the same.

Cerberus whined sadly as the trio made its way to the surface and Meg petted one of his noses affectionately.

"Don't worry, big guy, I'll be back sooner or later, that's a given."

The three-headed dog tilted the head she was speaking to to one side and gave another whine, this one sounding questioning.

"I'm mortal, Cerb. I'm going to die someday. Yes. I'll miss you too," she said, petting him one last time, and received a big, triple lick in return.

"Yeuch. Or not."

They emerged at Eleusis which was pretty close to Athens; but the sun was already setting, and so Meg decided to spend the night here, and set off for the city the next morning.

"Over here!"

Pain had found a little niche in the rocks that would provide shelter for the night.

"Why are you still here," Meg asked the two little imps.

"Well, you see … we're minions..."

"Yeah, we need someone to follow around. And since Hecate fired us, and with Hades out of commission, you're the next best thing we've got to a boss," Pain finished Panics explanation.

"Gee, great. I'm a Underworld-reject, and I've got minions. Can you start a fire?"

"Yes, boss-lady, ma'am," Pain and Panic shouted saluting and got to work. Meg pulled a warm cloak out of her pack and used it as bedroll as soon as the fire was burning.

"Ouch!"

"Well, watch where you're going!"

"How, you've got the eye!"

"Quiet, the both of you!"

Meg looked around. There was only darkness.

"Give us some light, Lachesis, dear."

"Enlightenment, coming right up," crowed one voice, then a snigger from all three.

Meg could suddenly see a vast empty plain, and a slate-grey sky above. Three hags hovered nearby. She had seen them before in Hades' palace – they were the Moirae, the Fates who spun and weaved the tapestry of life.

"Where am I?" Meg asked confusedly.

"You're dreaming dear. But since you're asking – this is Athens."

"What?"

"Well, this is Athens as it will look like in the future. That is if you don't do anything."

Meg took a closer look at her surroundings. Yes, there was rubble of once great buildings and … bones.

Athropos snagged the eye from Lachesis, and threw it into the air, where it became a window through time.

"Hecate, dread witch of the night

Was the cause of your plight.

Her curse drove Hercules insane

So he became your children's bane.

Hades was imprisoned for her crime,

And if he doesn't return in time,

Her Armies of darkness will scour the earth,

Will even extinguish Hestia's hearth,

Will destroy tree and bloom,

Will put an end to our loom.

The great, vast nothingness you see

Is, what our world will be.

She will rule an empty land,

Stones and rubble, rock and sand.

Free Hades, he's the key to all

Only he can make Hecate fall."

After the last line was spoken, Meg was plunged into darkness again, and woke with a start.

The fire was dying, so she added a few more of the branches that Pain and Panic had collected. The two imps lay nearby snoring peacefully.

Megara sighed and tried to fall asleep again; but her thoughts played chase in her head.

Had that just been a dream? No, she didn't think so. It made sense, Hecate had been in an awful hurry to get her out of the underworld. But how could she ever find Hades? She'd ask the imps tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5 Back To The Land Down Under

Title: Panta Rhei

Author: owlet

Rating: M

Disclaimer: The film "Hercules" belongs to Disney™. I'm only having fun and make no money with this.

A.N.: Cyber- Cookies to everyone who can tell me the names of the people tortured in Tartarus (I was lazy, didn't invent even one, they are all based in myth)

If you don't know what a Furby-Cluster is, google! I was in stitches when a friend of mine showed me...

Panta Rhei

by owlet

Chapter 5 – Back To The Land Down Under

"So, he's in Tartarus, isn't he?"

Pain nodded.

"Definitely, yeah. I really don't wanna think about what Hecate has in store for him," he said with a sympathetic cringe.

"But why do we care about him anyway?"

Meg rolled her eyes.

"Because we have to save the world? Besides, I'm the Boss-Lady, yes? Well, the Boss-Lady says we go and help him."

"Aw, damn. I like it here without him. Good food, easy money..."

"Pretending to be a sick little boy to get money is wrong, Panic," Meg said with a frown, "I only let you do that because we need a few coins for Charon."

"Yeah, he only rows the boat, doesn't care what happens to the world. At least we are doing something to save it," Pain growled.

"Hey," Panic chirped, "we're going to save the world! That would make us..."

"Heroes," the twosome finished unison grinning widely.

Panic rubbed his horns.

"I like that, I really like that. Everybody will be glad to see us, there'll be monuments..."

"And great banquets in our honour," Pain interjected.

"And Hades will owe us," Panic crowed happily, "he will be in our debt! That is just fabulous!"

"Yeah, right. So … I've never been to this part of the Underworld; what will await us there?"

"It'll be hot, then there are those guys with one hundred arms and fifty heads each."

Megara goggled at Panic.

"Fifty heads?"

"Yeah, very small ones. One of the Fates once said that they work like a Furby-Cluster, but I don't know what that is. But they always do that hint at the future without sayin' anything."

"And the Erynes. Horrible."

"Oh don't ever mess of those ladies. They will rip you apart. Literally."

"All right, all right; here's what we'll do... The two of you, can you go back without being noticed?"

"Sure. No big, but we can't find Hades without you, we need the connection of the Geas he put on you to lead us."

Meg rolled her eyes.

"That's why you're going to steal the helmet."

Panic clapped his hands excitedly.

"You'll be invisible! Yes!"

Pain and Panic morphed into something that closely resembled the shadows that inhabited the Underworld and went back down.

Meg waited for hours with a sinking feeling in her stomach. What if they got caught? What if...

"Tadaa!"

Meg shrieked, and then just shook her head as the creature that suddenly appeared before her (holding a certain helmet) split in two separate beings (two certain imps).

"We did it, Boss-Lady! We've got it," Pain shouted happily.

"Shush, or do you want Hecate to know," Megara hissed at the chubby little demon.

"Righto! You know, she didn't even move it! It was just where Hades left it..."

"...on the bottom of his wardrobe, with his socks stuffed into it..."

"Ugh, guys, I don't want to know."

Great, now she had to wear something on her head where Hades had kept his socks. Just great.

"Let's just get going, please. The sooner this whole mess is over the better."

The Underworld still looked the same. Megara had half expected some drastic changes since the change of management – but then again, it had only been a day. Pain and Panic were in their guise as spirits again and Meg was invisible. Charon accepted their money, no questions asked, and Cerberus sniffed air for a moment, but, recognizing their scent, settled back down.

The way to Tartarus was a dark, dank tunnel that twisted and wound like a psychotic snake. There were faces in the stone that seemed to scream in anguish, frozen in eternal torment; sometimes it seemed that they twitched and shifted in the light of the few guttering torches. The faces became more numerous as the trio went further down; the air became hotter, and was filled with the terrible stench of decay and burning flesh. Meg's breath became quick and laboured; her stomach heaved.

The tunnel widened into a hall, the high, vaulted ceiling lost in darkness. On the far end was a huge gate that showed terrible things, every torture and torment imaginable was depicted in great detail on it. A guard stood before it, Meg guessed that he (it?) was one of the creatures Pain and Panic had described. The torso was a wreathing mass of tentacles and claws; above this were too many heads to count in a few minutes, Meg decided to take the imps' word for their number being fifty.

"Let's try to get closer. Then we wait until someone enters or leaves and try to slip in. We couldn't open this gate by ourselves anyway," Meg quietly whispered to her companions.

Pain and Panic shifted into bugs and cautiously made their way to the gates, keeping close to the wall and out of the light of two basins filled with fire that stood on either side of the guard.

Meg's breath was loud in her ears, magnified by the helmet she was wearing (it smelled slightly sulfuric on the inside, an almost comforting smell in this place); her heart was thundering in a way that made her fear the terrible creature might hear her.

The guard shifted, and she froze, close to fainting in terror.

But the monster only scratched a few of its heads, and resumed staring at the entrance of the cave.

Meg let out a slow shuddering breath and continued on wobbly legs.

After what seemed like an eternity they had passed the guard and hovered close to the gates. Now they could only wait.

They were lucky, because a little while later the gate opened, and another one of those beings stepped out and talked to the guard. Meg used this opportunity, and slipped past the monsters into the infamous Tartarus, Pain and Panic doing the same. The gate closed behind them and they looked around.

A vast landscape of bare rock and fire, encircled by a burning river; the heat was almost unbearable. Pain and Panic shifted back into their real forms – nobody would give two imps a second glance down here. Meg grabbed hold of their tails to guide them as they couldn't see where she went.

"This way."

She could feel the Geas tugging at her, so she followed it's call to the left, bypassing a guy who rolled a terribly big rock up a hill, some women who tried to fill a well, water leaking out of their buckets, a man standing in knee-deep water that receded every time he tried to drink and lastly a man chained to the wall being whipped and slashed by one of the Erinyes.

Megara shuddered at these horrible sights.

At last they came to a door. A guard was posted nearby, a key dangling at his belt.

"Distract him somehow, I'll try to steal the key."

The imps did as ordered and walked up to the giant.

"Hey, this is new. Some poor guy in there? What did he do?"

"I'm not allowed to say. Personal prisoner of Hecate's though. You work here?"

"Yeah, we usually stir the brimstone in the melting-pot," Pain answered with a careless shrug.

"Tell me, could you do me a favour?" the guard said, shifting uncomfortably.

Pain and Panic looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. What?"

"Take over for a sec, I need to pee."

Meg blinked.

"Well, we're having our lunch break right now, you know, we actually wanted to grab a bite," Panic hedged nervously.

"Oh please do me this teensy favour, I really need to go..."

Pain sighed.

"You'll owe us."

"Yes, anything. Here's the key, in case Hecate wants to see him," the huge creature rumbled.

"All right," Panic said, took the key and watched the giant lumber off.

"We're lucky. He's not too bright right now, most of his heads are asleep," Pain mumbled and opened the door.

Hades was inside, all right, but Meg was startled at the sight of him. An iron ring was fastened around his neck, attached to a chain that was bolted to the wall. The flame that was his hair was extinguished, and he seemed duller somehow. He was sitting on a heap of straw and stared at his feet. Visible feet.

He was mortal.

"Boss," Panic whimpered.

Hades looked up.

"Pain, Panic," he whispered, "how did you find me?"

"That would be my fault," Meg answered for them and took off the helmet. "Try to get that collar off him, would you, boys?"

"Meg..."

Hades was interrupted by the imps who jumped him and started to tug at the iron ring.

It took a little while, but they got it off.

"Why," he finally asked her.

Megara sighed and handed him the helmet.

"Because there are worse things in this world than you. Hecate's one of them."

"Who would have thought? And here I assumed you'd be the last person to come to my rescue."

He sat the helmet down and opened the skull-shaped pin that held his Himation.

"Come, if I cover you with is while wearing the helmet, you'll be invisible too. Let's get out of here," Hades said, picking up his helmet again and putting it on his head.

Meg felt herself being enveloped by soft cloth which she could see through just fine. The former Lord of the Dead pulled her close and she awkwardly slipped an arm around his waist to steady herself.

"Am I gone," she asked and the imps nodded giving a thumbs-up to the place where they couldn't see her any more.

They waited for the Hundred-Armed-One to return, Panic gave him the key back (the giant was pathetically thankful) and they sat off.

Cautiously they made their way back to the gates, dodging the terrible guardians of the place that were blind to their presence. They left the realm of Tartarus the way they'd entered, waiting until the gates opened. The wait was longer this time; or maybe it just seemed that way to Meg, who was rather hot and uncomfortable under Hades' himation.

"So what exactly is the plan," Hades asked when they were well into the tunnel with the faces.

Meg shrugged.

"I don't really know. We didn't plan further than rescuing you; that was the only thing the fates were precise about," Meg answered.

"The fates?"

"Yes, they talked to me in a dream. Hecate is going to destroy the world, if we don't stop her. That's what I meant with her being worse than you. You only wanted to take over Zeus' place; she's planning to flood the world with an army of dead people and to destroy the gods."

Hades was silent for a while.

"I see," he said at last, pulling her a little closer; if it was for his comfort or hers, Meg couldn't tell.

"What does it feel like," Meg asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean?"

"Being mortal."

She heard Hades growl a little and half regretted her curiosity.

"It feels as if something is missing. This place was part of me as I was part of it; but I guess it's the flames I miss the most. And I feel myself withering and dying a little bit every moment I live, every time I draw breath. All in all not too comfortable."

"Oh."

"Quite," he said dryly.

Meg bit her lip. She needed something else to talk about and quick. It made her nervous to be this close to him for a prolonged time, she was ridiculously aware of the way his muscles shifted against the skin of her arm as he walked, his hand on her shoulder, the way he smelled (not too pleasant – but who would smell good fresh out of Tartarus).

"So, how are you going to regain your immortality? I don't think heroics will do the trick in your case," Meg wondered.

"Haven't the foggiest, this is quite unprecedented. But I'm sure you're right about the heroics."

The conversation died again at that point. Meg sighed in frustration. Usually it was impossible to shut him up; that fanged mouth of his could go a mile a minute, and Meg was sure that Hades loved the sound of his own voice. But right now, when she wanted him to be talkative, he dried up on her every few words. Damn. Maybe the whole humble-pie thing seriously put a cramp on his style.

Soon they had crossed the Asphodel Fields and Charon took them back across the river Styx. Cerberus gave a mournful whine as they passed him, but didn't bother them. Meg drew a sigh of relief when they left the cave that led to the surface and stepped out into the sun.

Ducking out under the himation she made a beeline for the little stream nearby and dived into it clothes and all, yelping at the cold, but not really caring; she just wanted to wash that horrible place off her skin. She yelped again as she felt two arms enfolding her from behind, pressing her against a firm body.

"Thank you, Meg," Hades murmured into her hair.

Megara wriggled out of his embrace, turned around and pushed him away.

"I didn't do it for you," she grumbled.

Hades just shrugged.

"Thank you anyway. Time was kind of distorted in my cell; I feel as if I'd been in there for a thousand years."

"Well, it was about a day," Meg said wading out of the water to where Pain and Panic had fixed a makeshift camp near the niche they'd spent their first night out of the Underworld in. She dug a new chiton out of her back and went behind some bushes to change, laying her old one out in the grass to dry.

"So what do we do now," Hades asked her as he joined them.

Meg shrugged.

"Stop Hecate and get your divinity back. But we can't do it alone; we need help."

Hades' jaw dropped.

"Oh no. No, no, no! Not Wonder-Breath!"

Megara sighed and shot him a baleful look.

"Believe me, I'm about as thrilled as you are,"


End file.
